Requiem
by Thomas Simpson
Summary: There's a new demon in Sunnydale, and he wont allow the Slayer to stand in his way
1. Chapter 1

The gentle breeze of the night air stung her cheek. Buffy Summers rubbed her hands together frantically in a vain bid to conjure heat. _Come on, some of us have a home to go to, _she thought to herself. Resting on the tombstone, she stared at the fresh grave with impatience. Robert Blackwell was twenty three, a college graduate with a bright future. He had a job offer in New York and was all ready to leave Sunnydale. Until he was murdered. Now the only future he has to look forward to is a sharp wooden one. If he ever rises. _God, what is this delay? _Desperately she stamped down on the grave. "Wake up, it's cold". Frustrated and freezing, she frantically rubbed her hands together. She tried not to think of the cold, instead fantasizing about warm beaches with big yellow suns. Instead all she could think about was Willow, how she let her borrow her gloves. How she lost them. How Buffy herself must now suffer. It did little to take her mind of her numb fingers. Then a scream. A man's scream, coming from the other side of the graveyard. _Stay here Robbie, we'll catch up later. _Racing across the graveyard, Buffy directed herself based on the agony she could hear. Praying she wouldn't be too late. Hoping the sprint would warm her up. She was stopped suddenly by the cause of the screaming. A man, burst through the bush in front of her, landing at her feet. His face was covered in lacerations. "Are you ok?", she asked the man. Dazed, the man could barely look at her. His head clearing, he struggled to focus until the image of the slayer became visible. He screamed as he scrambled to his feet. "No wait, I'm here to help, what did this to you?". The answer presented itself when it tore through the hedge. Standing over six feet tall, and dressed like a biker. It's face nothing more than a skull, his head engulfed in a flame. She stood entranced, almost forgetting about the victim. The demon brushed past her, focusing on it's prey. With speed, she pounced on it, spinning it round striking it in the ribs with an elevated knee. The demon buckled slightly as Buffy anticipated the retaliation. Instead the demon turned it's back, advancing on the injured man. "Hey, are we done here", she grabbed the demon with both hands and spun him round. The demon turned quickly and caught her with the back of it's right hand in the head. Hitting the turf hard, she could feel the side of her head was warm and wet. Flipping up, she shook off the cobwebs and looked at her enemy. The demon had stooped over the man, lifting him off the ground as it stood upright. She had to act fast, if anything just to stop the man's screams. Reaching into her coat pocket she produced a weapon. The blade was eight inches, slightly curved, serrated on the one side. She plunged it deep into the demons back, pushing hard with both hands, leaning with all her weight. The demon dropped the man, turning to face Buffy, the blade still in it's back. Without hesitation, Buffy unleashed a flurry of punches into it's front, avoiding the fiery head. The demon grabbed her by the throat and lifted her clear of the ground with one hand. Struggling to break free the demon stared into her eyes with it's own dark, hollow sockets. She looked beyond it to see the man was gone. _so far so good, _she attempted to joke with herself. It was short lived. With force, she was threw to the ground. She looked up to see the demon remove the knife from it's back. _No blood, _she noticed. The demon snapped the blade and threw it to the side. "I will only say one thing to you child", it's voice was soft yet inhuman. It cut through Buffy, chilling her more than the night air could have. "Stay out of my way". turning it's back the demon ripped open a storm drain and disappeared. She knew she should go after it. She also knew that she shouldn't. it would be unwise and foolish. A dead slayer was no good to anyone. She needed answers and she needed them now. Looking at her watch, she observed it was almost two. It was late, but he had to be up. He would be soon enough regardless.

_Bang. _There it was against. A strange sound emanating from somewhere. _Bang. What could it be? _He thought. Deciding to ignore it, he rolled over in an attempt to get back to sleep. _Bang bang bang bang bang bang. _Wearily he say up from his bed. Rubbing his eyes he reached for his glassed and his housecoat. Tying it he descended the stairs, his front door banging the whole time. He picked up an Axe hanging form the wall and approached the door. "Who is it?, he called out, the axe poised ready to strike.

"Giles, it's Buffy, open the door it's freezing", came the reply.

Giles opened the door to find his slayer standing with blood on her face. "Good lord Buffy, are you ok?"

"No, it's freezing", was her reply. Maybe not the one Giles was hoping for, still he was glad she didn't appear to badly hurt. He ushered her inside, closing the door and locking it. "What's the axe for?" she asked. "Demons aren't known for their pleasantries before coming to kill you".

"The way you were banging on that door I though the devil himself had come for me. What happened are you sure you're ok?". He motioned for her to sit on the couch, placing himself next to her.

"Yeah I'm fine", just a little dazed. Bleeding stopped so yay".

"Buffy what did this to you?"

"Well that's why I'm here. Giles I've never seen a demon like this before. He was huge, no surprise there. But he was dressed funny".

"What, inappropriate clothes similar to a vampire?"

"You could say that", she paused as if the recollection perplexed her. "Like a biker".

"A biker?", was Giles response. "Did he have a motorcycle?"

"Not that I could see. What the hell was it?"

Giles removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Do you have, umm, anything else, more significant details?"

Buffy stared vacantly before the thought returned to her. "His head was on fire", she blurted out enthusiastically, startling her Watcher. "More like, his skull. There was no skin on his face, or his whole head for that matter".

"You think he was a skeleton under the leathers?"

"Doubtful. Mucho muscles. Very strong. He appeared to be chasing someone, a man".

"Fascinating", Giles interest had peaked, he sat forward, "Was he after the man, or was it a random attack?"

"Oh no, nothing random here. He swatted me out the way and chased after this guy. I hope he never caught him. He appeared pissed".

"Well, if this man is alive I suggest we try finding him, though that will be difficult I assume. As far as the demon is concerned, I suggest we put our heads together tomorrow and do some research".

"And in the meantime?", Buffy was anxious to know.

"In the meantime we get some rest. Whoever this demon is, you said yourself he is very strong. I can't imagine him walking about during the day without attracting attention, which gives us to tomorrow night to preprare".

"Giles I can't just go to bed. There's a demon out there".

"Buffy, there are always demons out there". His tone turned serious as he stared at her intensely. "You can't patrol without rest. Plus you're injured, the best thing it to go home, avoid any trouble on the way and get a good nights sleep".

Buffy got to her feet and shuffle towards the door. "Ok fine", she sighed. "If I see a vampire on the way can I slay it?"

"Only if it's a small one", he replied opening the door, "take care". Closing the door behind him, he exhaled heavily. His brain wouldn't stop racing, frantically searching for pieces of information to collate into something useful. Nothing. If it wasn't in his head, it may be in his books.

"A biker, cool". Xander appeared excited at the concept, ignoring the threat the demon possesses.

"Not cool," retorted Buffy. "This thing is strong. Scary strong". Buffy looked about the college courtyard. The sun shone down without mercy as students raced from class to class, as ever oblivious to what goes on in Sunnydale at dusk. She envied them, sometimes.

"And Giles has no idea as to what it is?", Xander asked, his excitement quashed by Buffy's disapproval.

"None at all", answered Buffy. "Don't get me wrong, I hardly caught him at a good time. But he's on it. And when he finds out what it is. I'm going to kill it".

"Yeah well, your gonna be the dead one you don't move your butt".

Buffy looked at the time, she didn't realise how late she was running. "Gotta go", she got to her feet and fumbled with her backpack. "What are you doing today?"

"Me?", asked Xander rhetorically. "Well, I don't like to brag".

"Go see if Giles needs a hand", Buffy interrupted. "Two heads are better than one right?"

"Yeah but in this case, Giles head is better than two of mine. And there was two of me once remember?".

"How could I forget. I'll see you later, have fun". Buffy jogged off, late for her studies. Her head replayed the previous night's fight, over and over. She needed information and fast. Whoever this demon was, he was way too dangerous to be allowed to roam freely.


	2. Chapter 2

The knock at the door was abrasive. It disturbed Giles from his sleep. Awakening, he found himself slumped on his couch still in his bathrobe, tomes strewn over the floor. The knock got louder, more rapid. Disorientated, he stumbled to his feet and made his way to the door. Leaving the security chain on, he slowly opened it, peering through the crack.

"Wow, I know we live in Sunnydale Giles but how many demons do you know that roll up to your door during the day. Also, is that five dollar chain really gonna stop an ancient malevolent force of pure, well...malevolence?"

"Yes, good morning to you to Xander".

"Morning?" Xander retorted, "Giles it's after one. PM that is".

"I've slept all day?"

"Well that's only bad if you slept all night also. So you gonna open the door, as you can see by the lovely tan I'm getting here I only require an invite out of politeness".

"Oh, of course". Giles closes the door momentarily to unlock the chain. As the door opens the full light of the sun hits Giles, highlighting his wearied face. He stands aside, ushering in his guest. Xander enters the house and makes himself towards the living room where Giles offers him a seat. He looks around, half open books littering the furniture with the exception of a Giles shaped space on the couch.

"I see you've been busy", said Xander feeling a witty quip inappropriate under the circumstances. "You found anything tall dark and _flamey _in your books?" He turned to face Giles, his glasses failing to hide his tired eyes.

"I haven't had much luck I'm afraid". He responded, his voice weak and quiet. Gently, he brushes past Xander and sits in the couch. He takes his glasses off and rubs his eyes. "Please have a seat".

Xander looks around the room in vain. "I'm good, thanks. You're Giles sense not tingling in anyway?"

"Stories of demon bikers, while may be contemporary, are not a new concept".

"But this particualar easy rider". Xander said with enthusiasm. "Can swat Buffy like a fly, but doesn't even engage her in a fight. Sounds strange".

"Yes it is rather odd, I'm sorry Xander. Why are you here?"

"To help". He rubs his hands together frantically, eagerly.

"Well I'm sorry Xander there is not much you can do here I'm afraid. I've looked through all my books and can't see anything of relevence. Now if you'll excuse me". Giles raises from the couch and ushers Xander towards the door.

"Woah wait a minute,"Xander protests, "you throwing me out?"

"I'm sorry Xander, but I really need to rest".

"But this skeleton on steroids, it's dangerous, we need to be the brains to the Slayers brawn".

"Xander it is a very unusual situation however I assure you I am not ignoring this. However I am no use to anyone without rest". By the time Giles had finished his sentence, Xander was standing by an open door. His protests failed her decided to leave the Watcher in peace.

"Alright Giles, you rest that big brain of yours. I'll see you later."

"Yes". It was all Giles could muster as he closed the door. Clearly exhausted he shuffled his way towards the kitchen. He boils some water, making himself a very strong coffee. Returning back to his couch, he picks up one of his half opened books, a large tome bound in leather and looking very old. Sipping at the scorching liquid, his eyes scan the page, resting on an old crude illustration of a demon. Its head, on fire.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow, that sounds pretty badass", said Riley Finn. He sat at a table stripping an assault rifle as Buffy stood watching him bored. They were in the Initiative's headquarters, beneath the University of California. It had been a month since Buffy had learned of the Initiative, a secret Government military operation that specialised in hunting demons. She couldn't deny that they were useful in her battle against evil, however there was something about them that didn't sit right with her. The fact her boyfriend was highly ranked within the Initiative was as advantageous as it was troublesome.

"What is it with boys that appear to be finding this so cool", Buffy shot Riley glance that told him that she was not as impressed by this demon as he was. The truth was it scared her. He was incredibly strong. And fast. It unnerved her how he just walked away from her. As if she was no threat. Was she?

"I'm just saying", Riley interrupted her thought. "Have you spoken to Giles?"

"I have. He couldn't think of anything from the top of his head. Which worried me a little. You'd think a demon with such a distinguishing feature would be popping about that big brain of his".

"Give him time, he probably has something already. I'll do some research myself, you do understand I'll have to brief the others".

"Tell them to be careful Riley". Buffy said, it was not a question.

"My boys are always careful".

"I mean it Riley. This thing is cruising around Sunnydale on a souped up Hell cycle. He's not going to be easy to catch".

He finished stripping the rifle and got to his feet. "You said he was chasing someone right? We've probably more chance of finding him. If the biker really wants him we could use that to our advantage".

"Like cheese in a trap". Buffy shook her head in a non approving manner. "But you do have a point. We have to find this man before the demon does. For his safety first off", she points a finger at Riley who rolls his eyes, "and any information he can give us as I'm willing to bet the sun on the fact that this man hasn't been randomly targeted by this demon Brando. It seemed focused on getting him".

"Excellent", Riley walked round the table towards Buffy. "You find out what you can off Giles, I'll get some people on it while I devise a strategy before nightfall. I'll call you later with a plan and hopefully some information".

"I've one more class for today, but Xander is due back soon from his mission to Giles. We'll see what he has to say".

"Ok, I'll see you later". They gently kiss before hugging. Buffy squeezes a little harder than Riley. This should be just some other demon. It's how Riley is looking at it. However unlike Buffy, he is yet to encounter it.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was beginning to set, soon darkness would envelope the town. The Initiative led by Reilly Finn sat in their command room beneath the college campus, planning tonight's operation. With little to no knowledge of their new enemy, tonight was to be a scouting mission. Soldiers would patrol Sunnydale as civilians while back up would remain hidden but never far. Reilly had asked Buffy to sit this one out. She politely declined in her own special way. After college she herself sat waiting for Giles to contact her. He did not. She tried to phone him but got no answer. She was however able to contact Xander who had explained that the Watcher had been "acting funny, but not in his usual British way". Buffy had noticed it herself when she saw him last night, however she put it down to tiredness. She thought to herself that he was probably resting. Still, the sun was setting and Reilly's team knew nothing about this demon other than what she told them. As for herself she had her own patrol to carry out and...she was scared. For the first time in a long time, Buffy found herself afraid to patrol Sunnydale. Now, the Slayer was no fool. Every day she lived in the Hellmouth she was aware of the danger. However his time was different. This demon didn't only beat her, it disregarded her. It didn't even view her as a viable threat. She turned that fear to motivation as she marched to Giles house. The darkness was quickly creeping in as the blue sky slowly turned to black. Arriving at his door she approached a house with no lights on. She knocked on the door and waited. Seconds past, seeming like hours. She knocks again. A third time, this times she calls out his name. Patiently she waits. She contemplates kicking the door down when the door suddenly opens. Buffy couldn't tell if the older man had just woken or had simply not been to sleep. "Buffy", began Giles, "I"

"Giles, I've been trying to get a hold of you all day", interrupted Buffy as she stormed past her Watcher. "What have you been up to all day?"

"Buffy I do apologise", he offered.

"I hope you've some news on our demon Fonzie because I'd like to do better next time than cushion his fist with my face. Plus Reilly is out there and". Her breathing got faster.

"Buffy calm down".

"I am calm"! She shrieked. Slowly her breathing started to return to normal. Giles waited until it did before speaking.

"Buffy I do have some information on the demon". His voice was calm and composed. His eyes however, they betrayed him and exposed his true feelings. "However, I would rather you were sitting for this".


	5. Chapter 5

A gentle breeze drifted through the trees. The slight rustle of the leaves was matched by the faint footsteps of the teenage girl that meandered through the dimly lit path. Her long dark hair tied back neatly, she appeared to be in no hurry as her eyes carefully surveyed her surroundings. She didn't appear to be nervous, despite the horrors she knew to prowl Sunnydale after dark. Especially in the graveyard. She was more prepared than most however, for her long tan grey coat concealed a FN F2000 assault rifle, customised to inflict more damage due to it's enhanced fire-power. Modified to take down something stronger than the average human, or demon for that matter. A crackling voice from within her head asked for a status report. "All clear," she replied. She casually moved the hair back from her left ear, gently adjusting the two way ear piece. She knew that no matter how the situation looked, she wasn't alone. Through the trees her fellow soldiers in the Initiative were stationed, ready to attack. She couldn't see them, but she knew they could see her. What she didn't know was that another pair of eyes also watched her intently.

Buffy paced back and forth within a foot radius. Stepping back at and forth with agitation. She gripped The phone to her ear, with nothing ringing on the other end. Eventually it went to voicemail. Like last time, and the time before that. "Reilly", she started, "me again, look please call me back the minute you get this. Do not go ahead with your mission I repeat..."

"Anything?" Giles asked descending from the stairs, better dressed than he had been. He hastily put on his coat as he reached the bottom.

"Nothing", replied Buffy hanging up the phone. "Which means he's in full on commando mode".

"You sounded pretty authoritative yourself. Do you know where he'll be?"

"He's a soldier", Buffy said without hesitation. "And very predictable. They'll follow up the only lead they have".

"The graveyard you were attacked", Giles stated.

"Exactly. We need to get there fast"

"We can take my car," he brushed past her and opened the front door.

"I said fast Giles", Buffy murmured under her breath. If Giles heard he paid no attention. "Giles if what you say about the Ghost Rider is true..." her sentence trailed off, the Watcher caught the worried gaze of the Slayer. He stuck his hand in his pocket to feel his car keys, hoping to buy himself time to say something positive, something inspiring. In the end it didn't come and all he could say was, "If I am right, we are all in terrible danger".

Buffy's face softened slightly before hardening. Her eyes burned with a familiar intensity. "What's new?" She rhetorically asked.


	6. Chapter 6

"Unit 2, Status report", Ordered Reilly. The radio hissed and crackled before the response came through. All was clear. The operation consisted of Seven soldiers under Reilly's command. Four men including Reilly sat stationed in an unmarked van at the graveyard's entrance. Two men were set up in the graveyard itself keeping a watchful eye on Corporal Kelly Reeves who was acting as bait. They weren't the only ones watching.

"Giles Can't you drive any faster", Buffy asked. She rapped the dashboard anxiously.

"I am intending to get us there alive Buffy", was Giles response.

The tires of the BMW struggled to grip the tarmac as it flew round the corner. Contrary to Buffy's pleas, Giles was driving fast. Though he dare not admit it, he was worried it wouldn't be fast enough.

The temperature in the air dropped slightly. Reeves felt a shiver course through her body, though she was the proverbial mouse she was growing tired that there was no cat. Though she could not see Reilly she knew where he was positioned. She stared in the general direction and hoped he could read her eyes. Through the surveillance camera in the van, he could. She felt this was a waste of time, and he agreed. He let out a huge sigh, it was time to wrap up this operation. His lips opened to give the order but the sound didn't come out. Instead an inhuman roar, no a scream, bellowed from the park. Reilly looked at Reeves who suddenly looked so far away. And scared.

"Sir", she said softly, the fear evident in her voice. She was a tough soldier and had killed many a demon in her time in the Initiative. However that noise, it frightened her and she didn't know why.

"Remain calm Corporal", Reilly ordered. "Stay focused".

Reeves gripped the rifle concealed within her coat. Her attempts to act natural where far from convincing. Hesitantly she made her way towards the sound of the noise. Whatever it was, it sounded in pain. A tortured animal, though tortured by what, she was afraid to find out.

Reilly studied the live footage with intensity. His heart raced. Reeves was illuminated in night vision, a green glow canvassed the graveyard. "Hicks, Frost", he addressed the two men shadowing Reeves, "do not take your eyes off her".

They both responded yes sir, closing in on her a little.

The air got colder, Reeves suddenly became aware that she could see her breath. She gripped the rifle tighter as she slowly walked towards the source of the commotion finding herself in front of an old mausoleum. A pool of fresh blood was soaking into the earth, a path of crimson led up to the entrance of the crypt, it's doors destroyed from the outside inwards.

"Corporal do not enter, do you hear me do not enter" Reilly pleaded his orders.

There was no need for Reeves to disobey even if she wanted to. She caught her breath as her grip on the rifle began to hurt it was so tight. Standing in the doorway, was the demon they were hunting. It's dark eyeless sockets staring down at the young solider, it's skull ablaze.


	7. Chapter 7

As a soldier Reeves was aptly trained in encountering the enemy. Her experience with battling the evil of Sunnydale had taught her one simple rule which to live by. Shoot first. Instead she froze. Her gaze met with that of the demon before her. Both locked in a showdown, neither making the first move.

She couldn't turn to see, but behind her Frost and Hicks came charging form their hiding, assault rifles fixed on their target. The Ghost Rider slowly averted his gaze from Reeves, staring at the two men behind her.

Reilly gave the order from over the head set, "take him out".

Both Hicks and Frost allowed the full force of their rifles to unleash on the demon. Awoken from her trance, Reeves assumed the position and joined in. The Ghost Rider absorbed the bullets and contracted slightly, yet no anguish could be heard. Slowly the force of the bullets forced him back into the crypt until he fell backwards and was swallowed by the darkness.

"Cease fire", ordered Reilly. Gripping his rifle tight he was one step away from joining his men if the situation arose.

"Permission to investigate Sir?", Frost asked.

"Permission denied soldier, stay in position".

"Can you hear that?" Reeves asked.

Over the intercom Reilly could hear a faint echo of something. It sounded like a motor engine, and it was getting louder.

"Fall back", Reilly ordered, "I repeat, fall back!"

The young soldiers heard the order. They even attempted to obey however all three stood in a mix of awe and terror as the source of the noise was revealed before them. Bursting from the crypt with fury, the Ghost Rider came forth with his Hell Cycle. Time appeared to freeze as the flamed contraption lept over Reeves, it's rider brandishing a chain engulfed in Hell fire. With one swipe Reeves was struck in the head, the force of knocking her unconscious. As the bike landed behind Frost and Hicks, both men opened fire. The bike took most of the hits this time, enabling the Rider to counter attack. He sped towards Frost, grabbing him by the throat and launching him into the crypt.

Turning in a 180, the Rider knocked the rifle from Hick's hands. Defenceless, the soldier could do nothing as the demon dismounted his ride. The Rider wrapped the chain around his fists, Hell fire coursing through the mystical steel. Hicks backs away as the Ghost Rider slowly approached him. The demon was interrupted by a small canister that landed at his feet. Hicks saw the explosive and jumped for cover as the Ghost Rider was hit by its full force, throwing him ten meters from where he stood. Back up had arrived, and not a minute too soon. Reilly charged from the darkness with Hall, Lars, and Stone. Lars helped Hicks to his feet, arming him in the process. As the smoke cleared, Reilly could see the silhouette of the Ghost Rider slowly make his way towards them.

"Prepare to engage", ordered Reilly, a slight tremble in his voice.


	8. Chapter 8

"There up ahead", Buffy pointed through the windscreen of the BMW as it screeched round the corner bringing the Graveyard into view. "Park here".

The Slayer through herself from the vehicle before Giles had properly stopped. She ran to the back of the car and opened the trunk. An array of weapons lay neatly before her. She scanned them quickly before settling on a large axe with a silver blade. She often wondered what Giles would do if stopped by the police.

"Buffy, I don't think you should be so hasty". Giles clambered out of the car and came round to meet her.

"We've went over this Giles, this is the plan".

"For all we know about the danger of the Ghost Rider, we still don't know enough".

"Reilly isn't answering his cell, if I was an ordinary girlfriend I would be suspicious, but he's not an ordinary boyfriend". She slammed the trunk shut and made her way towards the fence. She threw the axe over and poised herself to jump it.

"Buffy", Giles called, "be careful".

She give him a wink and cleared the fence. Picking up the axe she pointed it at him, "just make sure you're ready".

Giles watched as she disappeared into the darkness. He reached into the back of the car and removed a large leather bound book, the same one he was reading when Xander called. He took his jacket off, and got to work.

Buffy carefully made her way through the Graveyard. She methodically scanned the area, searching for any clues. It didn't take her long until an acrid smell filled her lungs. Gunpowder. She used her nose to guide her until she came to a clearing in front a large crypt. The ground was scorched, it looked like a mini war zone. There was, however, no bodies. No trace of any of the Initiative, just the remains of a fight with no clue as to the victor. Buffy's eyes drew her to the crypt. Slowly, she edged towards it. Fixated by it, certain that the answers lay within. What those answers were however, frightened her. It didn't seem feasibly that the Initiative had the Ghost Rider tied up in there. It was more plausible that the worst had happened. The fear that she was too late had gripped her. It was soon replaced by fear of her opponent.

Looking up at the crypt, there stood the Ghost Rider. He looked a little more battle scarred than before. His leather was riddled with bullet holes. It showed Buffy that the demon wasn't impenetrable. Judging by how slowly the Ghost Rider moved towards her, it was evident it was also hurt.

"Where are they?" Buffy asked.

"They will not stand in my way any longer", he replied, "and neither will you girl". Threateningly, he pointed a finger at her.

"Well that's too bad now, because I am exactly the girl that stands in the way of things like you".

"You do not want to oppose me".

"Well it's a little late for that don't you think? Tell me where they are and make the news good, and maybe I'll make this quick".

"You threaten me? Who exactly are you, what is your mission?"

"To destroy you". She spoke with a new found sense of conviction though she couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was off. She wasn't expecting so much chat from the Ghost Rider. Giles had described the brute force and merciless reputation the demon had.

"Where are they? I won't ask you again without cutting off parts".

"They are in the crypt", he answered. "Now tell me. Who are you? You're strength is not that of a human, yet I can see that your soul is very much mortal".

The words threw Buffy, clouding her mind. Something was off here, her instincts lit up like a Christmas tree. Before she could put her finger on it a flashing device landed on the ground behind the Ghost Rider's back. She almost called out to warn him but was too late. The explosion knocked her backwards, sending her head into a spin. Clearing the cobwebs, she looked up to see the Ghost Rider lying a few feet to her left, slowly trying to get to his feet. She could kill it right now, while it's wounded. Take the axe and take the skull clean off. She knew she couldn't though. Regardless of how dangerous the Ghost Rider was, she couldn't forget what Giles told her. She had to stick to the plan.

Her focus changed as she looked up to see Reilly crawl from the crypt, he was a mess.

"Reilly, she called out, rushing to his aid.

"Buffy", he said, his voice weak.

"Reilly, are you okay?"

"I, I'll be fine. Is the Ghost Rider...?" the sentence trailed off.

Buffy turned her attention to the Ghost Rider. He was still struggling to get to his feet. Whatever he was made off, the explosion did some serious damage.

The Ghost Rider was kneeling now, slowly he was getting up. What power and strength, Buffy thought. Suddenly, the demon was bathed in a pale blue light. Giles, she thought to herself. About time.

She couldn't see any emotion in the a face without features, yet she could still sense the pain it was in. The spell was tearing it apart, she hoped it was working.

She lay Reilly down gently and made her way towards the Ghost Rider, wielding the axe. Giles had did her part, she had to be ready for hers.

The light began to flicker before dissipating. The Ghost Rider made two steps towards her and stopped. Buffy raised the axe, ready to strike. The fire that engulfed his skull began to flicker, the flame starting to go out. As it extinguished, the Ghost Rider collapsed, lifeless.

Buffy looked up to see Giles come into view. "Well?" she asked, "What now?"

Giles looked at the devastation that surrounded him. "To be honest Buffy I wasn't necessarily expecting an option C".


End file.
